Goodbye My Almost Lover
by ThisIsRis
Summary: Based on the song almost lover by a fine frenzy , and lots of ideas about what happened during the final battle.  Ron and Hermione will love each other forever.


**So, this story kind of came to me from reading and watching a ton of stuff on the final battle. It's based on the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy, which fits almost every sad fanfic (not kidding, i read like 3 while listening to this song and it worked each time [which is kind of what inspired this story])and very loosely based on Titanic.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything. at all. not the song, not HP, not the characters, not Titanic. Nothing. :]**

* * *

_- I never wanna see you unhappy-_

"Hermione, you've got to promise me, no matter what happens, you'll be okay." Ron said

"I dont know if I can do that Ron. I'm...I'm scared for us, for Harry. We dont even know where he is now!" Hermion cried

"You've got to promise me, this Hermione. Harry will be fine. I have confidence. If not, he'd want us to finish off the fight, no one else should be hurt."

_-I thought you'd want the same for me-_

"But Ron, what if he's hurt now! We don't know he's fine! How can you be some calm?" she yelled at him. Her emotions were running high and she didn't know what she was saying.

"I can be calm because I know what's best for us, that's why! How can you be so fretful, hmm? There is a bloody war going on Hermione, and yet you're still choosing Harry over everything! I thought...nevermind." he gritted his teeth.

"Ron! How could you say such a thing. Harry's my friend! Practically a brother to me, and you think I dont know there's a war going on? Ron, my parents don't even know I'm alive, and yet you have the nerve to speak to me as if I'm so ignorant!" Tears were spilling out of her lovely chocolate eyes.

Ron sighed. "Hermione, I'm sorry, i just-"

"Forget it Ron! If all that matters to you is a bloody fight then just leave! We should be out there anyways." she huffed.

"Hermio-"

"Just SHUT UP Ron!" she screamed at him. She regretted it immediately, but didn't want to waste another minute bickering. She'd have time to apologize later. Ron would understand.

_-goodbye my almost lover-_

Ron's head was filled with thoughts. He tried hard to focus on casting spells or helping heal whoever was hurt, but it was nearly too much for him. His little sister was out here. She was still underage, and a huge target for being Harry's ex. If anyone laid a finger on her he'd go insane.

Not to mention the fact that his entire family was out here fighting. There was such a high risk for loss that he often felt tears coming down his cheeks. His best mate was at a high risk to be dead. He was fighting Lord Voldemort at this very moment. And Hermione...she was pissed at him. But he still loved her. He knew in his heart that they'd make up...or at least he dreamed of it.

But all of this was too much for one person. He saw the death eater raise their wand and everything went by in slow motion. The green light seemed to take hours to hit him and he was given his last thoughts.

_- Goodbye my hopeless dream-_

He panned the room. Harry and Ginny were parting from a tigh embrace, and then Ginny looked at him. They locked eyes for less than a second, and he could only hope Harry would take good care of her.

He saw the rest of his family, not looking at him. He was glad. It would kill them to see his last moments. Fred and George were laughing with the family. He hoped their laughter would last as long as possible before they found out he was dead.

And lastly, he saw Hermione. Sweet Hermione. He saw she looked troubled, and she was looking for someone. Oh, how he loved her. He hoped she would get married and have children and live a happy life without him. And the last word that escaped his mouth was the word he loved to say the most. It was just a whisper, and no one would ever know, but he still said "Hermione".

_- I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be-_

Darkness filled the air. Ginny screamed the loudest, she had seen it happen much to fast. Hermione looked ill and fell to her knees. Harry ran faster than he ever had, and the rest of the Weasleys scurried over to his body. But they were all too late.

The only thing you could hear were screams of terror and loud, helpless cries from the family, friends, and peers of him. Ronald Weasley was gone.

-_ So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache. Almost lovers always do.-_

19 years now. 19 years since that awful day everyone wanted to forget. 19 years since Hermione made what she would always refer to as the biggest regret of her life. 19 years since her last words to him had been "Just shut up". 19 years since Harry Potter lost his best mate.

Harry and Ginny eventually married, years and years after Ron's death and had three children, Lily Luna, James Sirius, and Ronald Albus. It took Ginny years to recover. She'd watched the brother she deeply adored die. And Harry had never felt so empty, but learned to live with the loss, as he had done too many times before.

But Hermione, she never fully recovered. She still cried and she still laughed. She still loved him. Though, she tried to move on. She married another man, she had two children named Rose and Jack. And she visited his grave often with Ginny. However, before they left, each time she'd request a private moment with Ron. Each time she told him how she was sorry, and that she always loved him. And each visit ended with the same whisper

"Goodbye my almost lover."

* * *

**Okay, so yeah I didn't rly enjoy killing Ron, but this song seemed to fit best that way. :] First real fanfic in ages, so review if you want to. **


End file.
